


Call You Mine

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, spoilers to "propose-hen"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Call You Mine




End file.
